Locker Buddies
by shipper727
Summary: Ally has never gotten along with her locker neighbor, but even she has to admit that Austin Moon is sexy as hell. And one day she finds that she just cannot resist him. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So instead of updating the other three fan fictions that I'm currently writing, I decided to start a new one. I just had to get it down before the idea abandoned me.**

* * *

I dragged myself through the halls of Marino High. I didn't like being here at any time, but early morning was the worst.

Finally reaching my locker, I crouched down to put in the combination.

My school had the kind of lockers where one was on top of the other, so I basically had to sit on my ass to put anything inside it.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

"Those jeans really work on you, Dawson."

Ah, yes. That was the worst part.

I looked up at my locker neighbor.

His blond hair was sticking straight up, and his face had a laid back grin. His eyes were on my ass.

"Good morning to you, too, Moon." I put on my best cheerleader pep voice.

His eyes met mine, and he smiled. "Well, you certainly are cheery this morning."

I reached into my locker, grabbing my books. "What can I say? Seeing your face every morning really brightens my whole day."

Austin stepped closer, so he could open his locker.

His leg brushed against my arm, and I could smell his freshly showered scent.

And damn, as much as I pretended he didn't affect me, I loved how he smelled.

Finally shutting my locker, I looked up at him again.

And found my head right at crotch level.

"Dawson, I never thought you would be one of those girls who get down on their knees."

His grin was infuriating, and I debated how much trouble I would get in for punching him.

It was almost worth it.

Finally standing at full height, I looked Austin in the eyes. "Wouldn't you like that?"

His eyes were warm and brown, and when he laughed, I wanted to forget everything that was between us and kiss him.

"I certainly would."

Feeling brave, I stood on tiptoes, my hand on his shoulder, and breathed into his ear. "And it would be amazing."

Austin's body stiffened, and I grinned victorious.

Pulling back, I picked up my bag and walked off to class, calling over my shoulder, "Too bad you'll never find out."

* * *

The last bell came quickly, and I rushed off to my locker, not wanting to see Austin again.

My earlier bravery had worn off and I was a little embarrassed about what I had said that morning.

I breathed out in relief as I reached my locker and Austin wasn't in sight.

Kneeling, I put in the combination and quickly put my books away.

Footsteps behind me and then the telltale scent of citrus made me jump.

"So how was your day, Dawson." His voice was deep but had the hint of a smile. "Because I could not concentrate on _anything."_

Damn.

Adopting a casual tone, I tried to remain calm. "That sounds like a personal problem."

All of a sudden Austin's face was right next to mine. "Oh, I'd say it's definitely a personal problem."

He grinned at me. "Wanna help me out with it?"

I blushed, and hated myself for it. "Absolutely not."

I picked up my bag, and made for a quick getaway, but a strong arm grabbed me.

"What's the rush, Dawson?"

I shook my arm, but he was too strong. "I'm pretty busy, so if you'll just let go of me, I can be on my way."

"Mmmhmm. Where are you going?" He was so close, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"H-home." I stuttered.

"Really?" His voice was deep and raw, and suddenly my back was up against the cold lockers.

"Austin." I had meant it to come out annoyed, but I just sounded like I was begging.

Looking behind him, I saw that the hallway had emptied while we'd been talking.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm my twisting stomach.

"Are you _sure _that you have to go home right away?"

Oh god, I was so wet, I could feel his thighs pressed up against mine.

His lips were on my neck, and I couldn't breathe.

He bit down on my pulse, and then licked it, taking the pain away.

"Uh, what was the question?"

He looked into my eyes, grinning at my breathless expression.

I stared back, smiling despite myself. He really was beautiful.

And then he pushed his hips into mine, and I could feel everything.

My decision had been made.

Grabbing Austin's arm, I led him over to the nearest classroom.

I shoved him in, and peered down the hallways making sure no one was coming.

I closed the door, and took a deep breath in.

This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**a/n: Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here is the second part. Sorry guys, this is just a two shot. But enjoy :)**

* * *

Austin's body was pressed flush against mine, his hands warm on the back of my waist.

I brought my lips up to his neck, kissing it until I reached the stubble on his jaw.

"Mmm, Moon," I whispered, my lips still on his neck. "You taste so good."

Austin's fingertips ran up and down my spine, making my whole body tingle.

I sighed, and pressed closer to him, wanting every part of him to touch me.

I could feel Austin's breath against my neck, his pants steady and deep.

"Kiss me, Dawson." I closed my eyes, focusing on his words. "I need you to kiss me."

I felt something inside me shift, the world realigning suddenly and leaving me feeling a little different.

Looking up into his eyes, I saw the same realization reflected back at me.

And in that moment, I wanted all of him. Everything. And I wanted to give myself to him.

I grabbed his shirt, and dragged myself up to reach his lips.

The kiss was fierce, leaving us both gasping for breath.

I gently bit his bottom lip, and slipped my tongue in.

Austin moaned against me, and I felt a rush of wetness in my panties.

"Oh god, Ally."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me.

Austin pulled back, and we both breathed in. His forehead touched mine, our eyes locked together.

His voice was soft, and slightly deeper than normal. "Do you feel it?"

It might have seemed like a silly question. But I knew what he meant. I had never felt anything like this before. It was beautiful, and I didn't want to let it go.

I smiled, bringing my hand up to touch his cheek. "I feel it."

He grinned, and then picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, and brought my back up against the chalkboard.

Breathless, I grabbed his shirt, trying to steady myself.

And then Austin's lips were on mine.

Groaning, I tugged at his t-shirt, trying to get it over his head.

The sight of his beautifully hard stomach made me catch my breath.

I ran my hands up his abdomen, feeling him shiver underneath my fingers.

"Ally, you're hands are freezing," he murmured against my lips.

I grinned. "Well, I guess you'll just have to fix that, huh?"

I could feel his smile against my lips.

His hands ran down my sides, grabbing the end of my shirt and pulling it over my head.

He pressed his stomach into mine, and the skin on skin contact made my head spin.

His warm hand traced the outline of my bra, making the heat in my stomach roar into a fire.

I wiggled against him, the sensations almost too much for me.

I slipped down a little, and my center brushed against his obvious erection.

"Oh my god." I looked into his eyes. "Austin."

Austin smiled, and pressed a kiss to the corner of my eye. "What can I say? I'm ready for you."

The words only created more sparks in my tummy.

Moaning, I reached for his belt. "Good. Because I'm ready for you, too."

Unbuttoning his pants, I pushed them off.

Setting me on my feet, he unclasped my bra, as I worked on getting his briefs down.

I was so focused on my task, that I hadn't noticed the cool air on my now free breasts.

His mouth on my nipple made me cry out and throw my head back.

Austin's hands cupped my breasts, his mouth still sucking and biting.

I needed more. Finally freeing him of his briefs, I took his cock in my hand, making him groan against my breast.

"Jesus Christ, Ally." He brought his head up to mine. "You're gonna make me come."

His lips were dark and wet, and his hair was a mess. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

I breathed in as we stared at each other.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I want you inside of me, Austin."

Austin's eyes widened, and his mouth turned up.

His hands reached around to my back, unzipping my skirt and letting it fall around my ankles.

His eyes never left mine as he shimmied my panties down my legs.

Austin ran his hands up my legs, making me close my eyes and lean my head back.

And then his hands were on my waist, his erection brushing my stomach.

Groaning, I stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

He picked me up off my feet, his hands steady on my hips.

Breathing hard, I positioned myself against him.

Slowly, he pushed into me, filling me completely.

"Oh, god. Ally." He groaned against my shoulder. "You're so fucking tight."

I put my hands on his chest as he pumped into me, going deeper with each thrust.

He moved his mouth down to my breasts, his teeth scraping against my nipple.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, holding on for dear life.

I felt him tighten, and knew he was going to come back.

His hips kept pumping and I felt him let go, and knew I wasn't far behind.

Sparks crackled up my spine, and the flame exploded in my tummy.

My nails scraped against his deck, as he bit down on my shoulder.

Coming down off our high, we collapsed against each other. His head on my shoulder, my forehead on his neck.

"Ally." Austin panted. "That was. . . amazing."

My heart melted at his words.

Gently, he set me down on my feet.

I looked up into his eyes. "Maybe we can be more than Locker Buddies."

His eyes lightened, and he grinned. Getting down on one knee, he took my hands in his own.

"Ally, will you be my Locker Girlfriend?"

I had to smile. Austin Moon was like nothing I had ever imagined.

"Yes. I will be your Locker Girlfriend."

* * *

**a/n: Wow, so reading that it is a little cheesy, huh? Hmm, well, I'm just going to leave this here and back away slowly.**


End file.
